Despúes del primer beso de Kick y Kendall
by freddy.obandorojas
Summary: Espero les Guste el mi narración despúes del primer beso de Kick y Kendall


Después de narrar el primer beso de Kick y Kendall paso esto ya me iba a dar un beso pero la mama de Kendall la llamo y me quede con vértigo y después de que ella se fuera empecé a celebrar por lo pasado ayer y luego lo mismo de siempre escuela fui y Kendall cuando entre al salón se sonrojo un poco y entre y me senté en mi silla y puse atención como nunca lo había hecho no sé desde que casi me da un beso cambie decidí que cuando estoy en clases a un lado los acróbatas y acrobacias cuando salía a hacer acrobacias y toco la campana y no leímos el libro "para nada lo traje" pero ese no es el punto desde que Salí hacia las acrobacias mal algo me alteraba y cuando busque en mi cabeza creí que era porque el echo de que Kendall casi me da un beso no sé fue un momento mágico y ese día decidí no hacer acrobacias por ese día porque creía que si salían mal me lastimar aria pero desde cuando a mi me importa el peligro pensé arrogantemente y fui al centro de skates (creo que así se escribe) y me salían bien por el echo de que yo sentía a Kendall cerca y empecé a hacer cosas que nunca me imaginé que yo haga y haría y todo mundo me felicito pero un chico hay me reto y quedamos empates bueno eso no se contaba por puntos pero me fui y con razón el sentimiento de que pensé que Kendall estaba cerca estaba al frente del centro y no quise que me viera y Salí súper rápido como un auto de carreras y Salí y me encontré a Gunther y me dijo

-Hola Kick, no me puedes llevar a la piscina y lo lleve y me tire desde una montaña y salte y Gunther volvió a decir aterrado

-Kiiiiiiiiiiiiick no estoyyyyyyyyy seguro de estoooooooooooo waaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh y caímos directo en el trampolín para caer en la piscina pero Salí rápido pero cuando salía (creo que me encuentro a Kendall en casi todas partes) y estaba con una camisa que le llegaba hasta el estómago y un short y me quede boquiabierto al verla pero Salí porque recordé que no quería que me viera y Salí y fui para mi casa y papa estaba lavando a monic y no le di mucha importancia pero me fui y luego me quede en mi cuarto y tome una muy corta siesta y dormí y me soñé que yo era el doble de extremo más bueno del planeta tierra pero me desperté al escuche un gemido y fui a ver y era mi hermana Briana y le dije

-Que pasa que te paso y me contesto

-La verdad es que te vas a enojar por esto es que rompí a Trixinco x y dije

-Queee sí que le paso y me contesto

-Se le estallo una llanta y dije

-No llores por eso yo tengo como mil repuestos de Trixinco x no llores y me fui al cuarto de necio otra vez y me dormí por lo tarde que era y desperté y cuando escuche mi radio decir su típico tono

-Hora de rock a rockear y le di un golpe y por accidente presione el botón del radio y había un rodeo de bmx y me espabile bien y fui a apuntarme y era derby de demolición y todo mundo choco y yo los esquive en uno salte y golpe la llanta de una bicicleta y se estalló y salió y Gordon Gible me choco y luego volvió a intentar su plan pero lo esquive y el salió volando como yo Salí volando aquel día que no me acuerdo de nada de eso y luego choque y la pase de lo mas bien y Salí del rodeo y llegue a la casa y me dijo mi mama

-Kick te tienes que quedar a donde tu abuelo y conteste

-Siiiiii que bueno y fui y mi abuelo estaba en el garaje jugando con un viejo yoyo y se hacía de todo y jugué y le agarre el ritmo y me hice bastantes trucos y llego la hora de irme y me fui cabizbajo por que fue muy rápido y me fui en "Antonio" el auto de mi mama y después de que me bajara del auto Kendall se me acerco y me paso a la par y fui para adentro de la casa y jugué muchos videojuegos con la computadora nueva y pase toda la tarde jugando y luego de que la hora pasara de jugar en la compu fui a afuera y me quede haciendo acrobacias en el jardín y me hice el kickflip 360 me hice el giro de 780 con patada triple el típico 360 y cuando hice el ultimo truco sentí el sentimiento de cercanía de Kendall todavía no se desde cuando me gustaba y como porque y solo pase toda la tarde hablando y hablando y hablando de que como me gustaba pero después de hablar y estaba melancólico por lo que sentía por ella no se la verdad y salí más allá de la colina del muerto para tirarme en la quebradora y me tire y cuando caí dije

-aeu el burro sabe mas que tu woo y pase a serlo sucesivamente me sentía inspirado para hacer las famosa acrobacias y cuando en un tiro falle pegue con todas las antenas del barrio esta vez en vez de decir

-A-e-i-o-u y a veces hayyy dije todo el abecedario desde la a hasta la z y cuando caí, caí a la par de Kendall y pensé de verdad solo con ella me encuentro y me invito a una fiesta que ella hacia cada año y pase y comí, tome fresco, baile y todo y había un tipo en un videojuego era muy bueno con la tabla de esquiar y dije

-Mira esto y empecé a hacer mis típicas acrobacias con la tabla y le gane pero por mal para mi había terminado la fiesta y Kendall bueno me dijo

-Ey, Kick recuerdas aquel beso que yo te iba a dar y me lo dio y sentí una sensación bueno indescriptible al ver sus ojos tan lindos y al pegar sus labios con los mío me sonroje muy fuerte y me dijo

-Kick eso te amo Kick y quería que lo supieras chao y Kendall y se fue dejándome con una sensación indescriptible- espero que les haya gustado gracias por leerla


End file.
